


Excuses

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy goes to a bondage club. Not for any nefarious reasons, or anything. There are vampires. It’s totally part of her sacred duty! (The resulting epiphany is just a bonus.)





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> I've had such a hard time putting a rating on this. Yes, Buffy's in a bondage club where all kinds of things are happening, but we never get any detail about what she sees, so... read at your own discretion, I guess.

One Shot 

“You a member? I’ve not seen you around **.** ”

Buffy looked up from where she knelt in the middle of the alley. “Huh?”

The guy she’d just rescued from an enthusiastic gang of female vamps smiled and pointed at the back door of what seemed to be a club. “First time, is it? It’s a shame it’s not going so well. We wouldn’t want to give you a bad experience, you might not come back.”

“Uhh...” Buffy got to her feet and began dusting herself off, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact. “Umm, no. I don’t go here.”

“Aww, but why not?” The guy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit up.

 _Well, that explains why he’s out here_ , Buffy thought to herself, trying not to think about a certain someone cute smokers inevitably reminded her of. _If only_ I _had a good excuse._

“Quiet one, huh? That’s not so unusual in these circles. The shy thing can be a turn on for some. Especially when mixed with that martial arts thing you got going on.”

Buffy hesitated again. She didn’t know what the guy was talking about, and she was pretty sure she wanted to keep it that way. The seedy part of Sunnydale wasn’t her usual route for patrol after dark but, seeing as her usual path passed by the crypt of the one person she was definitely not thinking about, she’d decided to switch things up.

“Look, it’s cool, I get it,” club-guy continued, “You’re new and you don’t wanna go on your own. I’ll step in with ya, if you want.”

“No, that’s okay,” said Buffy, smiling in what she hoped was a convincingly polite yet discouraging way. “I’m just on my way home.”

Club-guy flashed some disappointed puppy-dog eyes and Buffy resisted the urge to roll hers. _Compared to Spike, this guy’s an amateur_. Not that she was comparing them. Nope.

The disappointed look turned into a judging eye. “You’re not a prude, are you?”

Buffy balked. Her, a prude? Maybe once upon a time, but things with Spike definitely got a little spicy and dammit she was not supposed to be remembering that!

 _Get a grip_ , she told herself firmly, zoning back into the conversation long enough to catch the word ‘bondage.’

“It wasn’t that great,” she heard herself answer before her brain caught up with her mouth. When it did, she barreled on to clarify, “The book, I mean. On Human Bondage? That’s what I’m talking about. Tell me that’s what you’re talking– um…” she paused, the desire to hit herself in the head threatening to overtake her. _Now is_ so _not a good time to ramble!_

“Whatever,” club-guy said with a dismissive wave of the hand. “We’ve got enough crazy ones.”

“Wait!” Mouth overriding brain once more, Buffy stopped him before he could walk around to the front of the club and disappear back inside.

For reasons unknown even to herself, the Slayer felt the need to prove herself. She wasn’t some inexperienced scaredy-cat – she was a woman who knew what she wanted (and, yeah, kudos to Spike for that).

Following a stranger into a bondage club to check it out had absolutely nothing to do with the bleached menace and everything to do with being an open-minded adult. It wasn’t like she was going to _do_ anything, after all. It was just like that time she asked that nun what her life was like and she’d let Buffy try on her habit, which was to say a valuable learning experience.

Flashing lights made Buffy blink as she walked past the bouncer on the heels of club-guy. _Yup, this’s totally like that nun thing._

Once inside, the Slayer blinked again as someone who was legitimately dressed as a nun passed her in full costume with long slits up the side exposing stockinged legs.

“Don’t mind her,” said Guy over the music, “Sister Teresa’s a regular. She won’t bother with you until you’ve been here at least a dozen times.”

Buffy found herself nodding, clueless as to how she got herself into this situation. _Gee, the lengths I’ll go to for a distraction._

“In the back are the private rooms, and in here is a free for all, as you can see. You want a drink?”

Buffy did see. She accepted the drink gratefully, realizing after the fact that it maybe wasn’t such a good idea. Last time she’d gotten drunk, Spike had been there to make sure she got home okay. She would have denied at the time that she trusted him, but she sure as hell wouldn’t show such vulnerability in front of anyone else. Not even her friends, she thought glumly.

When offered a second drink, Buffy said no. Far from the distraction she was after, everything she saw and heard made her think about Spike; and not just think about him – she wanted him to show up and take her away.

It wasn’t that it was a bad place, exactly. Some things were happening around her that she didn’t fully understand, but it was clear everyone was having fun. Who was she to tell them it was wrong, just ‘cause their fun was a little… _alternative_?

 _And whoa, I did not need to see that!_ Buffy turned around sharply when the people in front of her went at it big style. She was all for them having fun with a capital F, but was not so much with the watching.

It took a moment and the guy who had invited Buffy in taking to her again for her to realize that, in turning around, she was facing a TMI display of another kind. She was so lost in her thoughts, she was staring without realizing.

“That’s what you’re into? Sweet!”

Buffy blushed and went to turn in a third direction but thought better of it and closed her eyes instead. Whatever was in the drink she downed must have been strong, because her inhibitions were breaking free and becoming a whole lot less inhibited.

Yes, she realized, she was into what she was seeing. The fact should embarrass her, but it didn’t. Surely she couldn’t blame that all on one drink. What had she been saying about being open-minded? If only to herself, she could admit that it was hard what with all the denial she was trying to keep hold of.

Guy must have interpreted her reaction as some kind of signal, because the next thing she knew, he had taken her hand and was trying to lead her into one of the back rooms.

“Wait!” she said again, her eyes snapping open and focusing determinedly on his, blocking out everything going on beside and behind him; no more visual stimulus necessary.

Guy was looking back at her expectantly, no doubt wondering what she was thinking. She was kind of wondering the same thing herself. The thoughts were running through her head so fast, they had become realizations before she knew it.

Buffy had wanted a completely adult relationship. More than a distraction, she wanted sex, and there was no shame in that. Here, she was being offered some of the kind of things she was into, complete with no kind of unhealthy attachment from vampires – just consensual, uncomplicated fun.

And she didn’t want it. Not in this club, with these people.

“Oh, God,” she exclaimed, when the final puzzle piece clicked in her brain and final, _finally_ , she knew the full extent of what she wanted. _Shouldn’t there be something to do with trombones?_

Buffy shook her head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come here.”

Guy shrugged and let her go. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

No, she thought; she couldn’t blame Guy, or Spike. _And I’m totally gonna stop that because, god help me, all I want is Spike. No more excuses._


End file.
